<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Beginning by itsinthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939194">A New Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars'>itsinthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Rey defeat Palps together!, Ben and Rey piloting mmm!, Ben does not fall into that damn pit, Emotional, Exegol, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, One Shot, Rey Palpatine who?, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week 2020, Romance, Skywalker Family Feels, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Ending, The Force, haha um no!, hand holding, mild violence, okay these tags might have spoilers but oh well :), posted on tumblr, with the help of force ghosts because yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Exegol, Ben and Rey defeat Darth Sidious together, as they finally are able to start their lives together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>REYLO WEEK 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Reylo Week 2020 &lt;3</p><p>Prompt: Au: Canon Divergence </p><p>*I've been wanting to write this one for awhile so here you go :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben felt Rey was near. He ran, after just defeating his former Knights of Ren. His legacy's lightsaber was in hand as he turned the rocky corner, knowing he was heading in the right direction.</p><p>He then saw <em>her</em>. Rey used the force to slam one of the red guards to the ground, pushing him away. In front of Ben, the last red guard had a blaster pointed at Rey. He immediately raised his left hand and used the force to smack the guard to the ground, away from them.</p><p>He walked towards her knowing his reason to live. It was to be with her, that's all that mattered. Her expression of hope and determination matched his own as they stared intently at each other, knowing what they were going to do.</p><p>They turned with their lightsabers ignited, facing the greatest evil the Galaxy had ever known.</p><p>The Emperor, known as Darth Sidious, wore dark robes covering his scarred head. He looked ancient and decrepit, meant to be dead for decades but was sitting on his throne before them.</p><p>Upon seeing the grandson of his former apprentice and the scavenger girl, he laughed, seeing their weapons raised at him! "You two are weak together—You don't carry the power of the dark side!"</p><p>"We don't need the dark side. We are stronger together than apart," Rey remarked, looking defiant.</p><p>"Oh? Scavenger girl, you were never my granddaughter. You could never be an Empress." He grinned. "I lied to bring you here together."</p><p>"I don't need to be an Empress to have any standing. I've always been Rey of Jakku. Your lies and deceit are as old as your throne."</p><p>Sidious laughed. "Good... Good," he said in good humor. He turned to the last Skywalker. "You, my boy, had all the potential I thought you would. The blood of Vader, pity." He shook his head in despair.</p><p>"The blood of Skywalker and Solo runs through me, that's all I need," Ben said confidently. Rey staring at Sidious, felt the corner of her lips lift at hearing Ben's words.</p><p>Sidious sarcastically smiled, "Oh, yes, son of the swindler, Han Solo, and the traitorous Princess of Alderaan." He snarled at their son. "When I learned of her home planet's destruction, I was delighted to know we vanquished that traitorous planet along with your grandparents—Or wait." He looked up in thought. "But your other family died long before that, didn't they?" He smiled, showing what was left of his teeth, which was not much. He laughed perversely.</p><p>Ben knew of his mother's real parents. He wouldn't allow this old man—</p><p>"Your grandmother Padme Amidala." He shook his head. "She was Queen and Senator and had promise as well, but when she knew what was coming, she died young, before her time and your—"</p><p>"I don't need to hear this from you!" Ben yelled in anger. Rey looked quickly at her other half, seeing the anger build on his face. She breathed slowly, and hopefully, through their connection, he would ease his anger. Seconds later, Ben breathed more slowly, his eyes not leaving the enemy.</p><p>"Your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker," he said with disgust. "You hold his saber with such strength," he said softly. "How you stand reminds me of your uncle—"</p><p>"Enough talking about my family. You manipulated me ever since I can remember! Your treachery on all of us ends now!" Ben growled. He pointed the legacy saber towards him.</p><p>Sidious nodded. "Ah..." He looked at Rey and smiled. "You two, a dyad in the force--Something that has not been seen in centuries is precious indeed." He continued his wicked smile and said, "And now it will be mine!" He quickly attacked them with force lightning.</p><p>Ben and Rey were quicker, blocking the lightning with their sabers and using all their strength to keep them standing.</p><p>Sidious laughed with pleasure as he continued his force lightning. Rey gritted her teeth, using all her strength to hold on. She felt Ben doing the same. They would defeat this evil, together. All they had was <em>hope</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, Sidious stopped and made as to catch his breath. He then laughed, force pushing Ben with one hand, knocking the saber out of his hold. "You will fall just as your grandfather did me!" He used his other hand to attack Rey with force lightning. She was quick and defended herself with Leia's saber.</p><p>"No!" Rey screamed. She saw Ben being pulled toward a pit but at the last second, the last Skywalker used both of his hands to use the force, pushing the Emperor off his throne, stopping his force lightning. Ben quickly flipped in the air and landed at the edge of the pit, picking up the legacy saber just before it fell into darkness.</p><p>Ben ignited the saber and ran towards Rey. They looked toward the Emperor, his back on the steps of the throne. He was gasping for air. "Fools!" He exclaimed. He sat on the steps and ignited his force lightning again.</p><p>Rey and Ben were more than ready this time and were starting to move towards him, pushing with all their might until they felt the presence of those from the past.</p><p>They were surrounded by Force Ghosts. Ben looked to his left, pushing the force lightning with his saber, and saw his uncle. "Luke, he whispered. Rey looked past Ben and acknowledged Luke with a nod. On the other side of Luke was a younger man with tousled hair like Ben's.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker said to his grandson, "I'm proud that the saber I built has been in good hands." He gave both him and Rey a half-smile, making his grandson raise his brows, seeing his real grandfather for the first time. "Let us help you," Anakin said as he, Luke, and others surrounding the dyad, used the force on Sidious to distract him.</p><p>The Sith Lord looked around at all the deceased: Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Jinn, Secura, Allie, Tano, and the two Skywalkers. Sidious snarled and directed his force lightning at all of them.  </p><p>With the Emperor's back to them, Rey looked at Ben, nodded her head, and together they ran towards him. Both stabbed him in the back, hearing him groan in pain. Ben said at last, "This is for my family." Ben let the saber pierce him further. He then pulled the saber back and decapitated him, his body falling with a thud. Rey and Ben stepped back.</p><p>"It's done," Rey said. She looked around, seeing the Force Ghosts look at them with gratitude.</p><p>Anakin stepped in front of them, putting his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben could feel his touch. He looked at his grandfather in awe. "Remember, the Force will be with you two, always, as is your family." Anakin smiled, making Ben's eyes water. He looked at his uncle, who gave him a nod. He and Rey watched them disappear.</p><p>Ben closed his eyes, instantly feeling his mother. He felt a kiss on his cheek, the same cheek his father had caressed. He then heard, "We'll be with you, Ben, always," Leia whispered, making tears stream down Ben's cheeks. He nodded, believing her words. He opened his eyes and saw Rey staring at him. She lifted her hand, brushing his tears away. He held her hand with his as they looked at each other...</p><p>Until suddenly, all of Exegol threatened to collapse. Rey grabbed Ben's hand. "Hurry!" They ran together, making it to their ships. They turned and saw the last of Exegol fall into ruin. They looked above and saw the star destroyers falling, The First Order defeated!</p><p>Ben felt the warmth of Rey's hand. He looked down at their clasped hands, squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at him and saw his stare was on their hands. "Ben," she whispered. He looked at her and in an instant, her lips were on his. She finally kissed him, feeling him respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his silky dark locks.</p><p>Ben had his arms around her waist, pulling her more into him. Rey pulled his hair gently as she felt him lift her; she wrapped her legs around his waist, enjoying this intimacy. She smiled against his lips before she felt he kissed her deeper, his tongue mingling with hers. She moaned, feeling something she never felt before, <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, she broke their kiss, catching her breath. She caressed his cheek and said, "I'm so happy."</p><p>Ben nodded. "When I'm with you, I feel this was meant to be."</p><p>Rey nodded, feeling emotional, a tear ran down her right cheek. "Yes, me too." She kissed him again and all was right in the galaxy.  </p><p>Days later, after leaving the Resistance and having everyone know Kylo Ren was dead but Han's and Leia's son, Ben Solo was finally, home, Rey and Ben were piloting the Millennium Falcon. She dressed in her gray robes from before as Ben wore clothes he retrieved from his father's closet, a white shirt and blue trousers.</p><p>"So, searching for kyber crystals first or... Naboo?"</p><p>Ben smiled. "Wherever you want to go."</p><p>Rey grinned. Ben had his hand on the levers, ready to go into hyperspace. Rey put her hand over his. "Ready?" She asked.</p><p>"Ready." Ben gave her a kiss, before they pushed the levers, going into hyperspace and starting their lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)</p><p>I'm on Tumblr: https://wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>